Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many server computers, the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs. Additionally, efficient use of the computing resources may require frequent execution of testing routines to test various applications on one or more hardware configurations. However, each testing routine may need to run on hardware with a specific attribute set, which may be time consuming to schedule.